The Missing Half
by NightReaderTillDawn
Summary: Blaine sat staring in the mirror for hours every morning. He had friends, he even had a boyfriend, but still there was something missing from his life, and he'd like to know what. A chance meeting in a coffee shop, changes Blaine's whole perspective on life and makes him realise just how much he didn't know about himself.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I've sorta promised a lot of fics recently, I promise you I am working on them, but I'm lazy, I have no excuse whatsoever! Hopefully, I will continue this fic... but those who know me, know what I'm like when it comes to dedication!**

**Ok, so a big thankyou to _TheShrimpyGleek_ who makes me laugh alll the time and has become a great friend (I am allowed to call you that, right?) and to everyone who reviews, alerts and favourites my fics, you all mean the world to me! Less Than Three!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, which is kinda sad really, I know! :( I also don't own any of the references you may spot or notice here too!**

* * *

><p>Mornings, they all started the same for a boy called Blaine Anderson. Not the usual rush that every other boy at Dalton had in the morning, racing around to get their coffee or searching for missing ties and shoes. Not Blaine, he was always the first one up out of the boys in his dormitory, always the first one dressed and always the first one to have his cup of coffee in his hands.<p>

For the rest of the morning he would sit, crossed legs infront of his mirror, staring at his reflection, taking in his features. No one ever asked about his habit of doing this. That was the thing about Dalton, there were so many different people with their own weird and wonderful habits, that Blaine's was considered normal compared to them.

But for Blaine, this routine was something of a ritual, if that was what you wanted to call it. Every morning he did this, even before he came to Dalton! He was searching for something, something that was right infront of him. The thing was, Blaine felt like a piece of him was missing. There was something that once filled a gap that he could feel as he sat there on the floor, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Blaine?" a voice called from the doorway, and Blaine glanced up in the mirror and noticed Kurt making his way into the room. "You're up early." Kurt chuckled nodding toward the clock on the wall that read just past five in the morning.

"I could say the same about you mister!" Blaine replied cheekily. He loved Kurt, he told the boy everyday that he did, not wanting him to forget it. And Kurt always told him the same thing, they told each other everything, well... almost everything.

"So, why are you up so early?" Kurt queried, placing himself on the floor next to Blaine, squinting at the mirror, trying to see if anything was happening in it. (What was he thinking? It wasn't like the mirror was going to start speaking and tell him he was the fairest of them all!)

"Erm, well, I couldn't sleep?" Blaine tried, answering the question with little confidence. All Kurt had to do was glance at him and Blaine gave up on his lie.

With a deep sigh, he began to explain. "A few years back, I started feeling like something was missing from my life. Ever since, I just get up early and stare at my reflection until it's time to go, I don't even know what I'm looking for, I just... do it." he finished, looking at Kurt with hopeful eyes, hoping that he hadn't freaked out the other boy.

But Kurt only stared back at Blaine, wondering what to say to that. Instead of actually speeking, Kurt leant in and kissed the corner of Blaine's mouth, Blaine didn't react, he was shocked and confused at Kurt's reaction. Surely staring at a mirror for two hours wasn't normal?

"Well, whatever it is, I'd like to help you find it." Kurt said, a smile plastered onto his face as he sat upright again.

"Really?" Blaine asked, unsure.

"Really really!" Kurt replied, lacing his fingers around his boyfriend's hands, before turning his gaze to the mirror infront of him.

* * *

><p>From that point onwards, Blaine would hardly ever be alone infront of the mirror. Instead, he had Kurt who sat beside him, and for the most part, the two boys sat in silence and hardly moved. Even though he wouldn't say it aloud, Blaine preffered it when they sat in the quiet, it was how he had done it for years, he didn't want it to change the routine anytime soon.<p>

But one morning, when Kurt had settled himself down he didn't begin gazing into the mirror, instead he kept his eyes fixed on Blaine the whole time, clearly wanting Blaine to ask what was the matter, Blaine eventually gave up.

"What?" he snapped, annoyed that Kurt was interupting him.

Kurt shrank back slighlty at Blaine's tone, but still carried on with what he was about to say. "Today, after school, do you want to come out with me?" he asked timidly. Blaine raised his eyebrows at the request.

"Erm, sure." Blaine smiled, before looking at Kurt with, a now sad smile "sorry for snapping at you, I didn't mean it." he explained.

Kurt only laughed, "Don't worry Blaine! I'm sorry for interupting you, I know this" he said, gesturing towards him and then towards the mirror "is something important to you, it's really no different to me and my fashion obsession. You put up with me and I'll put up with you." Kurt finished with a wink, causing Blaine to laugh, and then stand up.

"Come to breakfast with me?" he asked, holding out his hand for Kurt to grab. The boy tilted his head, looking at the hand, like he was considering the option.

"You know what? I think I will." he said, taking the hand and Blaine pulled him up to his feet, lifting Kurt's hand up and placing a quick kiss onto it, causing Kurt to blush.

"Come on, you!" Kurt whispered as they ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>The coffee shop, as usual, was full of people chatting away and slurping at their drinks, whilst furiously typing away at their laptops or making important business calls. Blaine and Kurt walked into the shop hand in hand, not caring about the few disapproving glances that they had shot at them. Most people didn't care, especially the staff, being as they came in hear at least twice a week.<p>

"I'll get the drinks, you find us somewhere to sit." Blaine suggested, taking his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Ok, but remember, I did ask you to come, not the other way round. I should be paying!" Kurt pointed out, but Blaine, being Blaine, had a reply for that, as always.

"Yeah, but I have the money." he said, waving his wallet infront of Kurt's face, causing the other Kurt to stick his tongue out playfully before pretending to storm off. "See you in a minute then." Blaine called after him, before turning and joining the queue of people waiting for coffee.

Blaine couldn't help smiling to himself, he never felt this happy around anyone else and who could blame him? Kurt made him smile, laugh, made it seem like everything was alright, even if it wasn't! He honestly thought Kurt would be that someone he could spend the rest of his life with!

At that moment, the guy infront of him, who must have been his age, turned around and bumped into him, spilling a bit of his coffee onto Blaine's shirt, 'Great, Kurt is gonna love me now!' Blaine thought.

"Oh, sorry!" the boy apologised quickly, looking down to hide his red face.

"Don't worry about it, it'll wash!" Blaine replied, which encouraged the other boy to lift his head and look at Blaine. But when he did so, they both hung their jaws in shock!

* * *

><p>Blaine looked at the other boy and recognised him straight away. How couldn't he recognise him? After all those mornings staring at his reflection, he was bound to recognise his own face, staring right back at him, probably with the same expression that he had now.<p>

Only, he wasn't looking in a mirror now, this was real! It was like a clone fo himself was standing right before him!

Blaine opened and closed his mouth like a fish, trying to find something to say. "You look exactly like me." he whispered, more to himself than the other boy, but he still heard it.

"Guess I do." the other boy shrugged, but he looked interested in Blaine. They both had the same jet-black curly hair, the same hazel-green eyes. their jaws set in exactly the same place. They were even the same height, which made Blaine smile, it wasn't common to find someone the same size as him, or any smaller for the matter. "So, I guess we're going to have to talk about this." the boy continued, pointing to himself and then at Blaine. All Blaine could do was nod, before he turned around and ordering the coffee he should have gotten by now.

"Erm, I came here with a friend of mine," he explained to the other boy awkwardly, not wanting to reveal what Kurt really meant to him, he didn't know the boy's veiw on people like him and he didn't want to start off badly. "He won't mind us sitting with him." Blaine finished, looking around the shop before spotting Kurt in a far corner and walking towards him.

Blaine had to stop himself form looking over his shouilder. Seeing the boy was just unreal for him, it was like one of those sci-fi movies where people make clones of themsleves just incase they needed a new set of kidneys.

Smiling, he walked up to Kurt and set his coffee down on the table and took the seat next to him, leaving the one opposite the two of them. Kurt looked confused as the boy sat down infront of them. He had the same reaction as the two boys had had, his jaw hung open and Blaine raised his hand to his chin to shut it again, thus, grabbing Kurt's attention.

"Wah - Blaine, who is he? He looks just like you!" Kurt exclaimed, needing an explanation.

"Well, we we're going to figure that out now actually." Blaine replied, grabbing Kurt's hand underneath the table and taking a gulp of the liquid in his cup.

"Introductions first then? I'm Blaine Anderson and this is Kurt Hummel." Blaine started and he added a 'my boyfriend' to his statement in his head.

The other boy raised his pyramid eyebrows, clearly finding something amusing. "And I'm Oscar Anderson, nice to meet you Blaine," he nodded at Blaine. "Kurt!" he then nodded at Kurt, before lifting his cup to his lips.

That was all Blaine had, he didn't know what questions to ask; Who are you? Where did you come from? Why do you look like me? Is this some sort of sick joke? All these questions whizzed around in Blaine's head, making him feel slightly dizzy, but he was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Oscat whisper "I always knew I had a twin brother."

Kurt gasped, of course, Blaine and Oscar being twins was completly obvious now, but Blaine had a twin he didn't know about, a brother that should be glued to his side like Fred and George out of Harry Potter, getting themselves into mischeif and finding ways to confuse people.

Blaine sighed, not really aware of anything at that moment. Hearing that out loud certainly made somethings make sense...

He had once watched a documentory about twins; it involved twins being put into seperate rooms and being tested to see whether they could feel when the other was feeling pain. It turned out, that they actually could, even if they didn't feel the pain themselves, something to do with their nervous system sending impulses to the brain at the same time the pain occured.

It had then gone on to explain that, due to their results, twins probably could feel when the other was hurt, or missing -Click- that was it! This is what Blaine had been searching for! He could feel that something was missing, but it had actually been someone, but one question lingered... Why had they been seperated?

"If you knew about me, where have you been all this time?" Blaine asked carefully, not wanting to sound like he was accusing the other boy in any way!

It was Oscar's turn to sigh now, he looked down into his coffee cup, swirling the contents around slowly. Then he looked back at Blaine, then to Kurt. He smiled at the two of them, thinking to himself. Finally he gathered up the courage to tell them.

"I was put into care just before I turned a year of age. I spent a total of three years in the adoption system, being thrown from family to family, tossed around like a rag doll. It wasn't fun, but eventually I settled down and I had my new parents. I never knew my old ones, I'm not even sure if I want to or not, they dumped me, but kept you. I suppose I just want to know why." Oscar finished, his explanation only giving Blaine and Kurt a little information, but enough for now. Then, he seemed to realise what he had said at the end and immediatly held one of his hands up in the air in defense, "I didn't mean to pin the blame on you by the way."

Blaine shook his head, "No, I get it, I think I'd be annoyed if I was you, infact, I'm kind of annoyed that they never told me about you." At that point, Kurt couldn't help but place his hand on Blaine's knee, the boy responded by smiling at him, his smile almost reaching his ears.

"So, Blaine." Oscar started, grabbing his brother's attention again "Tell me something about yourself, your parents, anything." he shrugged and Blaine glanced at Kurt, his eyes worried, but still happy.

"Well, I go to an all boys school due to some...difficulties I faced at my school before that. I -Erm- Well, this is my best-"

"-Boyfriend." Oscar interupted and Blaine just gaped at him.

"Sorry, what?"

"Boyfriend." Oscar stated and Blaine looked even more worried than before, he didn't know how Oscar was going to react to the news. But the boy noticed the look on Blaine's face and laughed at the sight, "Come on Blaine, no straight guy looks at another guy like you look at Kurt. It's pretty clear you love him." he shrugged, taking another sip of his coffee, not seeming the slightest bit bothered by it.

"Ok... Well, yeah, Kurt's my boyfriend, who I love." Blaine summised, looking at his watch, he noticed the time and felt bad for a moment. "Look, Oscar?" he said and Oscar looked up, his eyebrows raised. "Me and Kurt have to be going now, but I'd love it if we met up again, you know, to talk? So..." Blaine pulled out a pen and a scrap peice of paper out of his pocket and scribbled a number and an e-mail address onto it, before giving it to the boy opposite him, "... just ring or text me when you have time to meet up and I'll try and sort something out."

Oscar folded the paper up and stuffed it into his pocket, "Sure thing. See you around Blaine." Blaine leant over and shook his brothers hand, "See you around too Kurt." he smiled at the other boy smiled back.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine sat in the car, waiting at a set of traffic lights when Blaine turned to Kurt, noticing that he had been abnormaly quiet during the past hour they had spent talking to Oscar in the coffee shop. "What's the matter?" he asked, searching Kurt's face for a sign of tears.<p>

"Nothing." Kurt said in his normal voice, "I just know how much finding him means to you." Blaine gave Kurt one last look, before putting the car back into motion and driving off. The two boys fell back into silence, Kurt happily gazing out of the window and Blaine concentrating on the road. Blaine kept on stealing glances at Kurt, he knew Kurt was being honest with him, but he was never this quiet, he normally talked and talked, not that Blaine minded, but this wasn't the Kurt he was used to.

Eventually, the Hummel house hold came into view and Blaine rolled the car to a gentle stop at the end of the driveway.

"Are you going to tell your parents about Oscar?" Kurt said suddenly, turning towards Blaine.

Blaine thought about it for a moment, his relationship wasn't at its best with his parents right now, but he wanted to confront them about it. He had wasted so many mornings thinking about all the different possibilities about his life, but he never thought about being a twin! "Is this what's been on your mind?" Blaine asked, knowing the answer was yes before Kurt even managed to nod.

"Are you?"

"Honestly, I think I will mention something to them. I just don't want it to escalate into a row because of it. I just want to know why they dumped him, for Oscar's sake more than mine." he explained, shrugging as if it wasn't such a big deal. Kurt took Blaine's face in his hands and placed a quick kiss to his lips before pulling away and readying himself to get out of the car.

"You know where I am if anything happens." he said, opening the door and stepping out of the car. Blaine smiled after him, watching the boy he loved head into his home before setting off for his own house.

The car journey gave him a lot of chance to think.

He needed to ask about Oscar, so many questions needed answering; Why wasn't he told he had a brother? Why was Oscar dumped when he wasn't? Would they want to meet their other son? Or would they rather forget about him? All of Blaine's thoughts whizzed around in his head, getting tangled up with each other, confusing him all the more. He had never been so confused in his life and he studied maths at Dalton of all places!

When he pulled up onto the driveway, he sat and caught his breath for a moment, but then he felt his phone vibrate from inside his pocket, he pulled it out looking at the screen.

_1 New Message - Unknown Number_

Cautiously, Blaine opened the message, scared for what he might have to read, but he shouldn't have been.

_Hey Blaine, this is Oscar. Same time next week? Is that ok? - Unknown Number_

Blaine smiled, before saving the number into his phone and shoving it back into his pocket and getting out of his car.

His mind was made up; he would tell his parents about the encounter with Oscar and ask what needed to be asked, he could only hope for the answers he needed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As always thanks for reading... Review if you want, but no pressure, I also need a few ideas on what I want to happen in the next chapter. I will try and incorporate as many ideas as I can into it!**

**Oh, and I know this is short, but where I'm headed with it, I couldn't really add much more on it without it being super long! :P  
><strong>

**Haha, I was so proud of myself I used the word 'Summise' did you spot it? Don't you just love English revision?**

**Also, anything you don't understand or maybe you need me to explain it, just review or PM me, I'll be sure to, at least, try and explain whatever it is to you!**

_**-NightReaderTillDawn**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well... Hey...**

**For those of you that don't know, I gave up fan-fiction for lent and well... I did it! And I'm really proud of myself... So as a reward, for mysel and for all my readers, you get a new chapter...**

**This probably isn't what you will be expecting (I know because this wasn't even what I wanted to write in the first place) and then I will probably do another update on Sunday, but only if I manage to get my homework done... I have exams, blah, blah, blah.**

**And, as always, read and review, I had so much fun writing this, I apologise for my poor writing skills on some of the characters parts... **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, but I own Oscar, I love Oscar, end off. I also don't own anything else you might see or recognise.**

* * *

><p>"Mom, Dad, I'm back!" Blaine shouted into the house as he toed his shoes off and placed them neatly on the shoe rack by the door.<p>

A voice called from inside one of the rooms that led off of the hallway "Blaine, we're in the kitchen." it was his mother, Julie Anderson. Blaine got along with his mother, even since he had come out, she had been there for him when his father, David Anderson, had turned cold towards him. He was only just managing to build back the relationship he had had with him, but even now, they were still on rocky grounds with one another.

The kitchen was full of steam that came from the many pans that were cooling down as Julie scooped vegetables onto one of the three plates at the side of her. When Blaine said he loved his mother, he hated her for one reason; her hair. He could admit it was beautiful, what with the way the tight curls fell on her shoulders and down her back, but he hated the way he had to tame the hair he had inherited every morning with bottles of gel.

Blaine set himself down at the table, clasping his hands nervously underneath it and picking at his finger nails quietly. He took a quick glance at his father, who, after successfully setting up a business, had found himself rolling in money. But he never liked to show it, sure they had an over-average sized house and he could afford to enrol Blaine and his friends at Dalton for the years to come if he wanted to, but he knew that showing off around people could lead to complications and unwanted media attention. David Anderson had aged well, the wrinkles on his face didn't show up as much on as they did on other men his age, his eyes could change to suit the situation he was in. He was, to put it simply, a natural born business man.

Dinner was placed on the table, but Blaine didn't feel like eating it. He was being stupid, getting so worked up over something as simple as a question, he just didn't want it to lead to a row, he couldn't stand the shouting and avoided it at all costs.

"So..." David started, breaking the silence after the three of them had taken their first mouthfulls of food "How has your day been Blaine?" he asked.

Blaine rested his knife and fork down on his plate and looked up, it was now or never he guessed, "Well, I met someone today." he said nervously, but he stopped after that, not knowing how to continue.

"And, who was this someone?" Julie asked, her voice soft and reassuring.

"H-His name was - His name was Oscar." Blaine splurted out.

It was at that point that Julie and David Anderson looked at one another, the two of them smiling sadly back at each other. Blaine's breath came out in shaky gasps, not sure what their reactions would be.

"What do you know about Oscar, Blaine?" David asked, composing himself and loosening his tie slightly.

"I know he's my brother - my twin brother." Blaine replied, correcting himself almost instantly.

Suddenly, despite the heat that still lingered in the room, it felt cold, like someone had just opened a door on a windy day allowing a gust of wind wrap around them all. Blaine waited for a responce, he was unsure of what would come, would he be told everything? Or shouted at for asking questions that didn't need to be asked?

David let out a deep sigh. He had known for a long time that he would have had to have told Blaine someday, but he wanted to do it on his own terms, not his son's. And Oscar wasn't meant to be living round the area, David had found out about his son's whereabouts and made sure that his family were as far away as they could have been, without it seeming suspicious in any way.

"I don't want you seeing him Blaine!" he said sternly, leaving Blaine shocked for a moment.

"But dad, I-" Blaine started, but was cut off, not by his father, but by his mother.

"David" she said, addressing her husband "He has to know, we discussed this." she finished, staring daggers at him.

"He doesn't need to know anything, those two should never have met!" David's voice began to rise and Blaine noticed it, it was leading to the fight he didn't want, so he decided to interject.

"Stop!" he shouted suddenly as he stood up "Can we not fight, just for once?" Blaine spoke in a whisper, looking down at the table, feeling his parent's eyes staring right at him.

All was silent.

Blaine had never sounded lost in all the years that he had been alive. He seemed, at the moment, so innocent, just like a new born baby! He kept his head bowed. No one moved for a moment, Blaine had never spoken out like that before, he never wanted to. But he really didn't want a fight at that moment.

It wasn't until Julie stood up and manouvered herself so she could put an arm around Blaine in a comforting way and Blaine leant into her touch, that the silence was broken.

"We have to tell him, David. We should have said something ages ago now, but you were too stubborn. All we have to do is explain ourselves to him. Don't you think he deserves that?" Julie said, keeping her voice level and calm. In response, David grunted, but he also stood up, folding his arms across his chest and lifting his chin up.

"Fine. But not right now. He doesn't need to be told just yet." he started, but then he lowered his voice as he spoke to Blaine in a patronizing tone "Don't worry Blainers, you'll find out when you're older." then, David walked out of the kitchen, Blaine followed his father's footsteps out with his eyes, once he had left, he fell further into his mother's arms, eventually turning fully and embracing her.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Blaine began to sob into Julie's shoulder.

Julie didn't know what to say, Blaine never usually cried infront of anyone, he rarely did it even. The only way Julie knew that he cried, was because on the occasions that she would wake up in the night, she would hear sobs coming from down the hall and it was only the three of them in the house, so it had to Blaine. But when he transferred to Dalton, it was like a whole knew person had been born, Blaine was cheerful and always wore a smile, he expressed himself through his music and had found someone to love.

"I'm sorry sweetie, you know I am. But your dad can be stubborn at times, I'll talk to him, alright? And see if I can change his mind." Julie said, pulling Blaine out of the embrace and looking right at his eyes, silently assuring him that this was true.

Blaine nodded, "Thanks, mom." he replied quietly, "I think I'm gonna go to my room, clear my head." he said, pulling away from his mother completely as he too, made his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs, before finally making it to his room and falling onto his bed.

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke the next morning with a clear mind and a fresh start. Immediatly he picked his phone up from the side table and looked at the screen, it was just past 10am. Blaine groaned to himself as he swung his legs around and let his bare feet fall onto the cold floor, which woke him up even more. Slowly, he sat up and made his way over to his window, pulling the blinds open and wincing at the bright sunlight that invaded his room instantly.<p>

He got dressed slowly, in no paticular rush to go downstairs, he wasn't hungry and had no reason to go outside today at all. Finally he was dressed and he pulled his phone out for a second time, flicking through the contacts before landing on Kurt's name.

Quickly he wrote out a text to Kurt saying that he had confronted his parents, but he hadn't been told anything about the matter, before sending it and stuffing his phone back in his pocket and stumbling downstairs.

* * *

><p>As he entered the kitchen, the smell of frying bacon greeted him and the fizzing sound from the cooking oil filled his ears. His earlier reluctance to eat food left instantly and now all he wanted to do was stuff his face with the stuff.<p>

He sat himself down at the empty table and grabbed his knife and fork as his mother set his food down infront of him.

It was only Blaine and his mother in the house today. Sometimes, David got called into work on a Saturday, being as it was his own business and sometimes things needed sorting out straight away. Normally Blaine hated it when this happened, but today, he was thankful for it.

Julie brought her own plate to the table and set herself down too. In silence, the two of them began to eat, it wasn't awkward or uneasy, it was... comfortable.

"Blaine?" Julie asked, making Blaine look up from his plate and swallow quickly.

"Yeah, mom?"

"I talked to your father last night." she said rather shortly, waiting for her son's responce.

Blaine glanced down at his plate, it suddenly seemed like there were mountains made of the food that sat on his plate. He felt his stomach tighten with nerves as he looked back at his mother.

"W-What did he say?" he stuttered out.

Julie smiled, but it didn't quite meet her eyes, almost like a sad smile, a smile that wasn't really there.

"He said that he would tell you in his own time and that he didn't know when that time was going to be." she explained, Blaine's worry left him, it could have been worse, at least he would eventually find out a little more about Oscar, he just didn't know when.

"Oh, that's fine." Blaine responded before he began eating again, the uneasiness gone from his stomach. But then another thought struck it and he voiced it to his mother.

"Am I allowed to talk with Oscar? Get to know him a bit more."

Julie pulled a ringlet of hair back out of her eyes as she thought about her response, "I don't see why not. I know you probably would even if I said no to you anyway. So, yes, you can meet up and talk with Oscar as and when you wish."

Blaine smiled, that was all he needed for now, he knew Oscar would have plenty to tell him about his life, and it would surely be the same when the roles were reversed.

"Does Kurt know?" Julie asked casually. Blaine looked startled for a moment, he had forgotten about how accepting his mom was towards him. The only time she had been mad at him was when she had found out about Kurt and her son's relationship, before Blaine had told her himself. David on the other hand, had given Blaine the cold shoulder for at least another month, but eventually their relationship began to build up again. Just like before.

Blaine smiled at Kurt's name, he couldn't help it and Julie noticed and laughed to herself, causing the boy to turn a deep shade of red. "Yeah, he was there when I met him, he was silent through out most of our conversation, which is probably a first for him." Blaine joked, he had told his mother about Kurt's tendancies to ramble on about nothing inpaticular and Julie had laughed along and told Blaine that he would be deaf by the time he was thirty if Kurt carried on that way.

The conversation carried on in one easy going flow, the two bantered with one another and laughed over incidents with the Warblers and incidents during school time. They caught up on each others life, just like they would every Saturday. Blaine liked it and wouldn't swap it for anything in the world!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeah, we can meet then, can Kurt come along too? -Blaine<em>**

Blaine sent his reply to Oscar not long after he had finished talking with his mother. He became exctied for his next meeting with him, not knowing what he was going to find out when the time came, but he was still looking forward to it. He remembered when he was younger and would wish for a brother he could play with in the back yard, because having someone else to kill all the imaginary monsters with him would have been so much more fun!

The sun began to set as the day ended, casting a warming orange glow across the sky. Birds flew across the horizon, their black sillhoutes standing out against the orange, their evening song moving with the wind. It was peaceful, the low rumbling of cars on the main road could be heard in the distance and laughter could be heard from the back yards of houses, where families were enjoying a barbeque while the weather lasted.

Blaine lay with his back on the grass, his phone rested on his chest as he waited for Oscar to reply to him. He stared up at the balls of fluff in the sky, forming different shapes and patterns that covered the orange expanse.

It was strange, Blaine thought, all that time he had spent growing up as an only child, but really, he had a brother who looked just like him, waiting and wondering the exact things he had been wondering for years.

Then, his phone began to vibrate, causing it to fall off of his chest and land with a soft thud on the grass. Blaine scrambled to an upright posistion and fumbled slightly with it before reading the text he had been sent.

**_Yeah, he can tag along :P I look forward to it -Oscar_**

* * *

><p>The weekend passed without any other sort of incident and now Blaine was back in his dorm room at Dalton Acadamy. It <em>was<em> strange, looking at the spot on the floor where he used to sit. And now that he looked closer at the patch of carpet, he could tell that it was worn down and the color had faded slightly, turning it from the dark blue to a lighter shaded blue.

"You alright?" Kurt said appearing at Blaine's side, grabbing his hand.

Blaine gave him a brief smile and answered: "Yeah, it's just strange. All that time I spent looking. And he just appears out of nowhere." he looks at Kurt, hoping he understands what he's talking about.

"Well, you're going to get to know him, you'll be best friends before you know it." Kurt said, letting go of Blaine's hand and turning to face him, his expression was serious. "What about your parents? What did they say?" he asked.

Blaine hadn't had a chance to tell Kurt properly about his parent's reaction. Sure, he had sent him a quick text letting him know the minor details. But everything else, he didn't know.

"Dad said I wasn't to talk with him and mom talked with him after that. She said something about them already discussing the fact that they had to tell me about him at some point in my life, but dad wanted to do it when he wanted to do it. I asked mom whether I could meet up with him and she said it was alright if I did. Oh and you can come along too, Oscar said it was Ok." Blaine finished, his eyebrows raised in hope as he waited for Kurt's answer.

However, Kurt took a step away from Blaine, which confused him a lot. "I don't think I should come along, Blaine." Kurt spoke slowly, trying not to sound too harsh. Blaine's eyebrows knitted together, he wanted to Kurt to come with him, he needed some support.

"Why not?" Blaine asked.

"Because, he's your brother not mine. You have seventeen years worth of catching up to do. You don't want me in the way of that." Kurt explained, his voice was soft and calm, like he was trying not to get too annoyed at Blaine.

Silence fell between them and Blaine thought long and hard about what Kurt had said. It seemed to make sense now it had been said out loud. Sure, Blaine wasn't going to tell Oscar everything about him just yet, they'd have to build up a certain level of trust before that happened.

"Alright. You don't have to come." Blaine sighed. Then he walked over to he window in his room and opened it, in an attempt to get all the stuffy weekend air out.

There was a loud knock on the door and Blaine spun around to face the doorway. Kurt walked up to it and placed his hand on the door knob, looking back at Blaine as if he was asking permission to open it. Blaine nodded at him and Kurt opened the door wide.

Two other boys, dressed in the school uniform stood smilng into the room. "Hey there, Blaine, Kurt. If you're busy, we can leave if you want." the boy called Wes spoke. Blaine glared at them, knowing exactly what he was implying.

"What do you want Wes?" he replied, making himself sound annoyed, when in actual fact, he found the two boys rather amusing.

"Nothing, we just wanted to know if you had a nice weekend, is all." David spoke.

"It was great thanks, what about you two?"

Wes laughed out loud and then brought his hand up to cover his mouth. David however, turned sour faced and looked long and hard at Wes.

Kurt looked from the two boys then back to Blaine, who looked just as confused as him. Blaine shrugged and carried on staring out of the window when nobody spoke for a while.

"Are you going to tell us what's making Wes laugh so much, or not?" Kurt asked, nodding towards Wes which only made him laugh all the more.

"You know how Wes and his family have that static caravan and they go there for weekend holidays and stuff?" David began to explain, with Blaine and Kurt listening carefully. "Well, he made me tag along with him, like he always does-"

"What? They can be extremely boring!" Wes exclaimed loudly.

"Whatever." David began again. "We went out on a countryside walk with his parents and he thought it would be funny to push me into a pile of cow dung." David finished, his voice cold. In response Wes let out his laughter and had to lean against the door frame to steady himself.

Blaine laughed along too. Wes had taken him along before too, so he knew how Wes always tried to make the weekend a lot more fun. Kurt however, backed as far away as he could from David and raised his hands exclaimind "Eww." over and over again.

"I really hope you showered, David." Kurt said sternly.

"Of course I did." David replied in disgust.

"Good." Kurt said as he lowered his hands. Blaine shook his head in disbelief at Kurt, laughing at his reaction. Wes was also still stood laughing and now, he had tears in his eyes.

"Is that all?" Blaine queried.

"Nope. We actually came to tell you that is back, so we won't be able to slack in lessons anymore. Also, if you haven't done that essay for her, I'd get started. She's already had a word with one poor guy from her other class." David whispered, knowing that anyone in the hallway could hear him and report back to the teacher in question.

"Good job I've done it then." Blaine said as he walked over to his desk and picked up two pieces of paper covered in messy black ink handwriting, and showed them to David.

"Fair enough. We'll see you two later then." and with that, the two boys had gone from the doorway and were clearly racing off to aggravate someone else.

For a second time, Blaine turned and stared out of the window. Outside, cars began to pull up and students were walking in and out of the building. All of them looking identical in their Dalton uniform, but each with their individual faces.

Kurt came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders. "Are you going to tell those two?"

Blaine turned his head so it was tilted towards Kurt. "Wes and David? I think I will, just not yet. This is something I need to face on my own, for now anyway." Then Blaine pried himself from Kurt's grip and turned to look at him, a broad smile on his face.

"Thank you." he said. Kurt's brow furrowed with confusion, what was Blaine saying thank you for?

"Why?" he asked in a whisper, grabbing onto Blaine's hands.

"For supporting me. For being here and not thinking of me as weird. It means a lot to me, thank you." Blaine answered, his eyes full with emotion, the eyes that made Kurt feel so safe, for so long.

Pulling Blaine into an embrace and carrying on with his whispery tone Kurt said; "You have nothing to thank me for. I told you I'd be here for you and that was a promise."

Blaine laughed and pulled away from Kurt for a second time, turning to the window again. Now only the last few stragglers were entering the building, all laughing as their friends told them jokes about their weekend.

Of course, there was no way it had been as eventful as Blaine's.

* * *

><p><strong>And... end of the chapter... did you like it? If you did, review, if not, review and tell me why! <strong>

**NightReaderTillDawn x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I managed to write it and get it up on a Sunday... which I'm please about.  
><strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favourites... I really like this chapter (apart from the ending) and I would love for you to tell me what you think. But seriously, I just enjoy writing it... we get to find out a bit more about Oscar... it isn't that long, but I hope you like it... so, enjoy! :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee... but I own Oscar! (I'm making that really clear :P)**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>It was the end of the school week, and Blaine sat in third period watching the clock tick slowly from where it hung on the wall. Blaine hadn't been nervous all week, it was only now that his stomach had begun to turn and he had become extremely fidgety.<p>

He tapped his pen on the desk making an unknown drumming sound, he let out shakey breaths as he stared blankly at his worksheet. He had attempted to start it, but his nerves had gotten the better of him, he just couldn't concentrate.

Jeff who sat next to him kept on sighing with frustration. And after a while he turned his head to look at Blaine.

"What's wrong with you?"

Blaine snapped out of his trance, the drumming stopped and he turned to face Jeff. "Oh" he said, looking for a reason as to why he was acting that way. "Well, I've got an audition this weekend and I'm kinda nervous." he lied through his teeth, but it was already a known fact that Blaine auditioned for shows most weekends. Jeff gave Blaine a quizzical look, before nodding slightly and returning his attention to his work.

* * *

><p>The day soon finished after that, and after heading home to get changed and make himself look presentable, Blaine now sat in the passenger seat of Kurt's car, his hands playing with the buttons on his jacket and his legs bouncing up and down slightly.<p>

"Thanks for dropping me off, by the way." Blaine said nervously, his voice cutting through the sound of the car's engine.

"I told you not to worry about it." Kurt explained "There's a sale on anyway. Whilst you and Oscar talk, I'm going to re-style my wardrobe!" he went on happily, causing the both of them to smile and let out a small chuckle. Blaine had never understood Kurt's obsession with clothes. Sure, he liked to look smart when he walked out of the house, but Kurt took fashion to a whole new level at times.

The rest of the car journey carried on in silence. It wasn't awkward, the two boys had long since discovered that they didn't have to talk to communicate, they could speak a thousand words with just one glance.

As the Lima Bean came into full view, Blaine's nerves mounted. From where he sat he could see that the shop was busy, but he couldn't see Oscar, but he was early, he had to stop worrying.

Kurt rolled the car to a gentle stop and reached over to grab Blaine's hand. "You'll be fine," he said "So stop worrying yourself to death and try to enjoy yourself!" he finished jokingly, as he leaned across to Blaine, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Blaine laughed when Kurt pulled way. He didn't know whether it was his nerves or whether he was genuinly happy, but he'd have to figure that one out later. Prying his hand from Kurt's, Blaine unbuckled himself and opened the car door and began to climb out.

"Have fun." he said, looking over his shoulder at Kurt, a smile spread over his face.

"You too. Now go before I drive off with you hanging out of the car."

"Ok, Ok, I'm going." Blaine chuckled but he wouldn't put it past Kurt to actually carry out his threat. If Kurt wanted to be somewhere he had to be punctual.

Blaine waved Kurt off and began straightning his clothes. After re-adjusting his bow-tie, Blaine entered the coffee shop. The buzz of busy chatter greeting his ears and the taste of coffee in the air filling his throat as he breathed in.

Looking around he couldn't see Oscar, so he decided on ordering his coffee and he set himself down at the same table as last week, hoping that he would be easier to spot when Oscar arrived.

After swirling the contents of his coffee cup around for a bit, Blaine lifted it to his mouth and began to drink from it, savouring the strong taste.

But when he lowered the cup, someone was stood, lingering over him. Blaine looked up cautiously, but it was only Oscar, smiling that same smile that Blaine did.

For Blaine this was going to take a lot of getting used to. Having someone look like you was weird. It was like looking at a picture of yourself, but knowing that the person in the picture can act and think for themselves. That person looked like you, yet they had a completely different life.

"Hello little brother." Oscar said as he slid into the the seat opposite Blaine.

Blaine's eyebrows raised at the statement. "What makes you think you're the older brother?" he asked curiously.

Oscar shrugged, "I don't know. But 'Hello little brother' sounds much more welcoming than 'Hello big brother'. And I think we can both agree we're not the tallest of people." then he lifted his own coffee cup to his mouth and began to drink from it.

Normally, Blaine would have acted offended at the jab at his height, but considering that Oscar was the same size as him, he figured it didn't matter.

Then, Oscar looked around the coffee shop. Blaine looked around too, was Oscar expecting someone?

Oscar then turned to Blaine, who gave him a questioning glance. "Where's Kurt? I thought he was coming along." he asked.

"Kurt and I both agreed that it's be best if he didn't. He said it'd be best if we got to know each other before we brought him into the equation." Blaine explained politely.

"I suppose he's right." Oscar said after thinking about it for a moment. "You're lucky to have him." the statement caused Blaine to turn a deep shade of red and he had to stop himself from spitting his drink out, causing Oscar to laugh.

The two boys fell silent. This was it, this was the point where they would go thier seperate ways or bond as brothers and Blaine hoped it was the latter of the two.

"So," Oscar began, breaking the silence."Tell me something about yourself, obviously I know your name and how old you are, oh, you know what I mean." he finished, giving up on the rambling sentance.

"Well, err..." Blaine paused, mentally searching his brain for something to say. There was a tonne of things he could say, but now he actualy thought about it nothing special really came to mind. "I like singing." he said simply.

Everyone knew that he sang, his friends, his family, random strangers he passed in the street. He couldn't help that he always had a song in his head.

"Do you sing in a group or just in the shower to annoy everybody?" Oscar joked.

Blaine laughed before answering "I sing in an all male a capella group at my school, we're called the Warblers."

"Sounds cool." Oscar said, clearly quite impressed."Warblers? Named after the bird, right?"

Blaine smiled; "Yeah, we did have a sort of...mascot. Called Pavarotti, but he died."

"I'm sorry to hear that." the other boy said, but was quick to change the subject, "I also sing but... I'm not that good."

"Well, if you ever want to meet the Warblers - and I'd like you to - we'll be sure to put on a show for you. The amount of impromptu performances we do is ridiculous. And I'm sure everyone would let you join in. But what about you? My passion is singing, what's yours?" Blaine asked, hoping to find something out about the other boy.

Oscat took a quick sip of his coffee before answering: "I paint a lot. But I also do any sort of art work: drawing, collage, ink work, sculptuers. I have a gallery space where all my work gets put up." he finished by shrugging, like it wasn't a big deal at all. But Blaine smiled, he had always wanted to paint or draw or do anything artistic like that. He wanted to...

"Paint a picture of Kurt." he whispered to himself.

"Excuse me?" Oscar asked, interrupting Blaine's thoughts and making him realise he had spoken out loud. He again turned red, which was becoming a common reaction when Kurt's name was mentioned.

After finally swallowing his last mouthful of coffee, Blaine finally answered: "I dunno, I've always wanted to paint a picture of Kurt." he paused, but not long enough for Oscar to react to what he had just said "It's stupid, I know." he added, shaking his head to hide his embarrassement.

"That's not stupid. I'm straight and I even have to admit that is kind of adorable," he then proceeded by rolling his eyes, "I might be turning gay for all I know."

Blaine looked at Oscar and let out a half-hearted laugh. He knew Oscar hadn't meant it in a nasty way, but that didn't stop it from hurting just as much.

Clearly, Oscar noticed how the tension between the two of them had changed, as he made sure to cover his tracks. "I'm sorry Blaine, I didn't mean it in a bad way. I'm guessing you get hassled for a lot because of it?" he asked, his voice understanding.

"You don't have to apologise, but yes," Blaine nodded, "I did get bullied for it. But that's in the past, it doesn't matter now." he finished with a certain lightness in his voice.

Of course, Blaine wasn't going to divulge exactly how bad he had been bullied, he hadn't even told Kurt the full details yet and no matter which way you wanted to put it, Oscar was still a complete stranger to him.

For another half hour, the two boys talked. People walked past them absorbed in their own little world. Blaine ended up ordering another two coffees for the both of them, and it turned out that they both had the same taste in the stuff, which they had both found highly amusing.

* * *

><p>Then, the conversation turned a little more serious...<p>

"So, what are my real parents like?" Oscar asked, and Blaine noticed the hint of annoyance there was in his voice, so he decided to answer as carefully as possible.

"My mom and dad are good to me. Sure, we argue, but I guess all families do. Julie, my mom, she's a good person and we get our curly hair from her. David, my dad, he can be... a bit opinionated at times."

"He doesn't accept you." Oscar stated.

"He does," Blaine cut in, quick to correct him. "It's just taken him a while to get to the point he's at now."

The silence wrapped around the two of them, Blaine was unsure of what he was meant to say, whilst Oscar seemed to let the last statement sink in.

"I love my mom and dad. And yes, I do call them that because to me, they loved me and cared for me when my real parents didn't want to." to Blaine it was becoming much clearer that Oscar wasn't happy about being given away and Blaine didn't know how that felt, but he could at least empathise with the boy sat across from him. "But I think...When we're both ready...You should introduce me." Oscar suggested and Blaine agreed, but made sure to tell Oscar that his dad wasn't all that happy that the two of them had met. But he knew the time would come eventually.

Oscar then pulled up the sleeve of his jacket and looked down at the gold wrist watch he was wearing. "Well Blaine, we've been talking for just over and hour." then he looked towards the coffee shop doors, noticing the boy stood in a fashionable set of clothes, talking to someone on his phone. "And it looks like Kurt's waiting for you."

Blaine smiled and stood up, picking up his cup and disposing of it in the rubbish bin near by. "Shall we meet up again? Same time next week? If not I'll let you know a different time." Blaine suggested.

"Sure can do." Oscar said with a smile and Blaine still thought it was strange looking at his own face infront of him.

The two of them walked out of the coffee shop and stood politely infront of Kurt whilst he finished his conversation over the phone.

"Yes. I need to go now. No. No, I don't. Yes, I'm meeting Blaine. 'Cedes, just. Bye." with that he put the phone down and smiled at the twins stood infront of him. "Sorry about that, Mercedes was going on about something silly. Did you two have fun?"

"It wasn't a date, Kurt." Oscar pointed out, "But yes, we had fun."

Kurt then turned to Blaine. He could see how happy Blaine was at that moment and how relaxed he seemed stood next to his brother.

"Where's all your shopping?" Blaine asked, gesturing towards Kurt's hands which were empty, when normally they would be weighed down with bags.

"I've already put it in the car, I didn't know how long you two were going to be. Are you ready to go?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded and turned to Oscar. "I'll see you next week then." he said, holding his right hand out for Oscar to shake. Oscar took his hand and shook it, but he also pulled Blaine close so he could whisper in his ear.

"We're going to have to confuse Kurt one day, you know, make him think I'm you and you're me." he whispered and Blaine grinned at the idea.

"Sure." he replied simply, pulling away and glancing at Kurt, who silently questioned him, Blaine shrugged in responce, but gave Kurt a wink to let him know he was planning something.

"Right, I should really be heading off now. I'll see you later Blaine and it was nice to see you too, Kurt." Oscar said happily, shaking Kurt's hand and giving Blaine a slap on the back before walking off in the opposite direction as to where Kurt's car was parked.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but still, let me know what you think... I also want to bring the rest of the Warblers into the story so, suggestions?<strong>

**Oh and reviews are greatly appreciated...**

**-NightReaderTillDawn x**


	4. Chapter 4

**_CHAPTER 4_**

**A/N: Hello again, sorry for the long wait. I never realised how much time exams would take out of my life...**

**I knocked this one out in just a couple of days, with no internet to distract me! We get a little bit of everything in this one, so... Tell me what you think and let me know what you want to happen with it all!**

**_Oh and I need a song for the Warblers to sing to Oscar! Urgently!_**

**Enjoy!**

**_((There is also the chance that my brother sabotaged this chapter by putting rude words within it, if you spot any let me know :P))_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>There wasn't much that scared Blaine Anderson. Not much at all. But three missed phone calls and fifteen demanding text messages from his father were enough to give him the shakes as he stood outside his home, his hand on the door handle.<p>

He pushed down carefully and slowly on the handle, entering the house quietly and with caution. When inside he took his jacket off, hanging it up on the hooks when he heard a man clearing his throat. Blaine turned, a lump forming in his throat as he saw his father standing in the hallway. He was, as always in his work clothes, his brow was furrowed and his gaze was firmly fixed onto Blaine.

The boy sighed, he knew his mother wasn't home, she had gone out with a group of friends celebrating a birthday. So Blaine was stuck at home with David Anderson. And he was clearly mad at his son.

"Erm... Hey dad." Blaine said timidly, looking right back at him.

"Where have you been Blaine?" David demanded, wanting answers straight away. He had had a stressful day at work, having to run around the office like a headless chicken in order to get the amount of work he needed to be done, done.

Blaine stuttered slightly before answering. "I was with Kurt..." he said cautiously. It wasn't completely false, he had been with Kurt, but he had spent most of the afternoon getting to know his brother.

Mr. Anderson stepped forward a little, causing Blaine to take a step back against the door. He felt trapped, he couldn't lie, but he couldn't exactly tell the truth. He had the feeling of a pet mouse, trapped within the glass with its every move being watched.

"Who else were you with?" David ordered.

Blaine thought about it for a moment then he shook his head "I was with Kurt. We went shopping and then got a coffee, like we do most Fridays." he tried to reason, explaining himself as much as he dared. He sighed under his father's gaze and walked past him, resisting the urge to barge into his shoulder as he did. His feet thudded up the stairs, trying to get his point of not telling him anything across, but when he reached the last step David spoke again.

"You were with Oscar." he stated. Blaine turned to face him, a look of curiousity and confusion across his face. "I know Blaine, there is no point in lying to me."

Blaine sighed and looked at him. "Yes, I was with Oscar, because he's my brother. My twin brother. I want to get to know him." with that, he turned and walked into his room falling straight onto his bed.

* * *

><p>Blaine now sat in Kurt's back yard, his legs crossed and the evening sun beating down on his exposed neck. His hands pulled at the lawn, the blades of grass falling from his fingers and flying with the breeze.<p>

The other boy, Kurt, sat across from him. Watching him carefully, not sure whether he was allowed to speak or not. He didn't want to upset Blaine, but he couldn't sit around and let him continue to be as upset as he was.

"I should get going..." Blaine mumbled, lifting his head to look at Kurt, who gave him a sympathetic smile.

"You don't have to, we can sit out here as long as you need." Kurt replied, his voice soft and reassuring.

Blaine responded by hanging his head and going back to pulling at the blades of grass. "I just don't get it. Why didn't he tell me?" he spoke suddenly. His voice was now strong and Kurt knew he had been thinking about it since he got to his house just over half an hour ago.

Kurt sighed "I don't know, Blaine. If I did, I'd tell you." he lifted his chin up to look him in the eye "But if it's any constalation, you and Oscar get along like you've known each other for years. Your dad can't stop that."

"I know he can't." Blaine sighed and looked up at Kurt, a smile creeping onto his face. "Why wasn't I told? I'm so mad at him right now, it's like my opinion doesn't matter. I just want to know why he was kept away from me." he ranted on, giving Kurt an apologetic look when he had done.

Kurt shuffled so he was sat next to Blaine, he pulled Blaine's hand away from the grass he was pulling at and held it in his own. With his free hand he lifted Blaine's chin so he was looking at him again. "It does matter, it's upsetting you. But I don't want you to worry about any of it. Ok?"

The other boy searched him with his eyes for a moment. Taking in the boys' eyes, his jaw line and his smile. "Ok." he answered simply, falling back into silence again.

"So," Kurt began, eager to make lighter conversation "What did you two talk about?"

Blaine shrugged "We just got to know each other a little. He knows I sing. And obviously he knows about you." his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "And Oscar is an artist, he creates proper art. Painting, drawing that sort of thing."

"I'd like to think singing was a form of art too. Like the expressive arts." Kurt interjected.

"You know what I meant... We also like the same coffee, so at least ordering won't get confusing." Blaine laughed, Kurt did too. And for a moment, the laughter blocked out the sound of the birds chirping and Kurt leant into Blaine, resting his head on his shoulder, safe from the glares of disgust they would normally get out in public. Protected by the garden fence.

Kurt sighed "You're meeting with him next week, right?".

"Yes. Why?" Blaine asked curiously, looking down at him.

Kurt bit his lip nervously "Well... Why don't we introduce him to the Warblers? I'm sure the council wouldn't mind, he is your brother afterall." he suggested, anticipating Blaine's reaction.

Blaine shook his head straight away. He was planning something like this already, where he would confuse the Warblers by switching roles with his brother. But sure he he could allow Kurt in on his plan? "I was planning something like that. We'll have to have a word with everyone else first though. I don't want to just waltz in there and tell everyone what to do." he tried explaining.

Kurt thought about it for a moment and smirked, looking up at Blaine, "You mean like how you told everyone you were going to sing to Gap Boy, just to serenade him."

The other boy turned an instant shade of red and laughed awkwardly "Yeah...Well... This time I want everyone to agree to it. Not just be forced into it because I want to do it." he said tapping Kurt's nose like you would a dog when it misbehaves.

Kurt pouted, making his eyes go wide and round, in other words making himself look adorable. He didn't speak, leaving Blaine to cave into the look. Blaine could live in moments like these forever, the feeling of being loved and having a friend. It was nice.

* * *

><p>As the chatter filled the halls, Blaine made his way into the Senior Commons. The other Warblers already seated on the leather couches. Wes, David and Thad all discussing an important matter, David jotting down drabbles of the conversation in a small black notebook, his hand moving furiously across the paper. Nick and Jeff we acting out a scene from one of their favourite movies, Jeff sliding down in his seat as Nick pretended to shoot him. Then Blaine saw Kurt, he gazed happily out of the window. Turning when he saw the doors swing open and smiling at Blaine, before turning back again.<p>

Blaine entered the room and sat down on the arm of the leather couch. The council members eventually stopped talking and David banged his gavel down onto the desk. The room falling silent as heads turned towards the desk. "Right, we have come to a decision. Being as Blaine is our stronger lead he will-"

"Wait. I wanted to ask a favour from you guys." Blaine interupted a quite offended David.

He considered it for a moment. "And what would that be?" Wes continued.

"There's someone I would like you all to meet. Someone... I think you'll all like. I was wondering if we could put a song together for him. Of course, I want this to go to a vote. If you don't want to, then that's fine." Blaine explained, addressing everyone in the room. He recieved a few curious glances, people wanting to know who this boy was. Wanting to know why he was putting of the decision making process in order to prepare for a performance just two weeks away.

All of a sudden, voices broke through the silence that had settled in the room.

"Why? We have to practice."

"This better not be another attempt at seranading someone. You already have Kurt."

"Well, if it's not Kurt, who is it?"

Blaine raised his hand, trying to get their attention. The room quitened, but mumbling still passed from ear to ear. "Just this guy I met. Well, he's actually my brother." he announced loudly and clearly.

Jaws dropped in the room and eyes widened. Blaine had often complained about being an only child, the fact that when his parents weren't home he had no one to talk to. Sometimes it was peaceful, but he had learnt quickly that it was better to have someone there. Especially since he still heard noises that creeped him out at night. Hence why he liked spending weekends at Dalton or one of his friend's houses.

"When did you find out about him?" Thad asked, his voice thoughtful.

Blaine turned to him, keen to answer any questions so he could avoid confusion. "Kurt and I went for coffee a couple of weeks back, the two of us literally bumped into each other. I think I still have the coffee stains on my shirt." he explained briefly. A few of the Warblers nodded, whereas others looked even more confused than before.

Nick raised his hand to speak, as much as he loved Blaine as a friend, it had always annoyed him how he always got the spotlight and everyone always listened to what he had to say and not anyone else. "But you're an only child. How do you even know he's your brother?"

Blaine grinned a little, a sparkle in his eye, "Trust me, you'll know as soon as you see him."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you'll know." Blaine replied, he didn't want too much of a fuss from anyone. So he kept his story simple and straight to the point.

Another chorus of mumbling enveloped the room, Warblers chatting to fellow Warblers. Discussing the possibilities. It wasn't until Kurt, who had stayed quiet and had let Blaine do all the explaining, turned to face everyone in the room which caused them to fall silent again.

Kurt clasped his hands together and smiled "I've met his brother, he's honestly a sweet guy and he and Blaine want to get to know each other better. Being as the Warblers and being here at Dalton is a huge part of Blaine's life, I see it as only helping the whole bonding process along." When he had finished, Blaine smiled at him, glad to have been helped out.

At the desk, David turned to Wes and whispered into his ear. The corner of Wes' mouth curled up into a smile and David banged his gavel down again. "It will go to the vote. All those in favour of performing to Blaine's brother, raise your hand."

In the room, the majority of hands raised, all apart from five, Blaine smiled around the room to those who had voted, happy that he could go ahead with his plan. "It has been decided. Blaine, we will put on a performance for your brother." Wes announced.

"Thanks you guys, it means a lot to me."

"First things first. What is your brother's name?"

"Oscar. Oscar Anderson. And you'll know who he is as soon as you look at him."

"And what song do you plan on performing for him?" Thad asked.

So Blaine thought about it. The perfect song in mind already.

* * *

><p>Blaine had never worked so hard for any of his performances. He wanted to prove himself to Oscar, even if he knew he didn't have to. But that feeling was still there, the wanting to show Oscar something that meant a lot to him. He just had to.<p>

He fell onto the leather couch when they had finished going over the song for a final time before he had to go and fetch Oscar, being as the boy didn't know where Dalton was. The other Warblers filed out of the room, going to get a drink and prepare for later. Blaine was nervous, just as nervous as he was before his last meeting. He didn't know whether his friends would get along with him or not. But afterall, they looked the same, at least they wouldn't think he was ugly or disgusting. And his friends were accepting, you had to be to study at Dalton.

It was at that point that Kurt entered the room, falling down onto the sofa next to Blaine with a sigh, immediatly putting an arm around him. "Nervous?"

"As always. I really don't want this to go wrong. We've all worked so hard this week." he explained, looking at Kurt. Kurt leaned forward and kissed him on the nose.

"You have nothing to be nervous about. The Warblers will love Oscar. And think about it this way, they still don't know he's your twin. You have no idea how hard it has been to keep that a secret from them all." Kurt answerd with a smile.

Blaine sighed, leaning into him. He glanced up at the clock that hung on the wall. "I have to get going in ten minutes." he said with another sigh.

"Listen to me, Blaine." Kurt began, sitting him up and fussing with his collar and tie, "It'll be fine. I don't think Oscar cares if you go wrong, he just wants to get to know you a bit better. And the same will be said when you meet his family. He'll probably be this nervous too, but there's no need to be." he explained, pushing Blaine's tie up a little further until he was satisfied.

Blaine smiled as he spoke, trying to bat Kurt's hands away. "You do know I'll only pull it down later, right?" he laughed.

Kurt glared at him, "You dare." he then smirked, "And anyway, you have to look smart for your performance. I'm sure Wes wouldn't let you sing if you looked any differently."

Blaine stood up, brushing off any dust on his uniform and smiled down at Kurt. "Make sure everyone's ready for when we get here." he reminded Kurt, who had kindly organised everything for him. Blaine then bent down and kissed his forehead. "See you later." he said as he walked to the door.

"Bye bye." Kurt called back as Blaine left the room, blowing a kiss back to him.

* * *

><p>As per usual, the two boys had arranged to meet at the coffee shop. Well, outside of it this time, Blaine had told Oscar that there was no time to get coffee today. Not that Oscar had minded when he had found out.<p>

The car rolled down the street and Blaine saw his double standing with his arms folded across his chest, on the corner. Blaine stopped the car near to him, beeping his horn to catch the attention of the other boy. Oscar saw Blaine and smiled, heading over to him. Blaine could tell straight away that Oscar himself was nervous, the way he gripped the shoulder strap of his bag. He opened the passenger side door and got into the car with a smile.

"Nice to see you again, Little Brother." he said happily, buckling himself up and taking his bag off, setting it as his feet.

Blaine laughed, "I thought we established that we're the same size?"

"We did. But it's stuck in my head now. I thought it was our job to wind each other up." Oscar reminded Blaine, as the boy started the car again with a laugh, putting it in motion and he began the drive back to Dalton.

The first part of the journey was silent. Neither of them spoke and the radio was off. As Blaine glanced over at Oscar he was reminded at how extraordinary the whole situation was. Never in a million years had he thought he had a twin brother, but here he was sat next to him, waiting to meet Blaine's friends. The people who meant the most to him.

Oscar thought the same. Deep down he had always known something was missing, but he had never questioned it. All he had done was accepted the fact that he felt a little lost. Again, like something was missing and with Blaine sat next to him, it felt like the most important reunion of his life and he hoped it would be a decent start to the whole brother aspect of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, this was a long chapter...well...longerish chapter. A shout out to TheShrimpyGleek for giving me the motivation to carry going with this story.<strong>

**Read & Review please...**

**Also, I need that song... Any suggestions would be of a great help.**

_**-NightReaderTillDawn x**_


End file.
